The Amethyst Stone Season Two
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find for this battle hardened girl. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse
1. Chapter 1

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 1

Having been sound asleep Jana woke up curled against the wall. A long arm across the top of her head twitched. She let out a sigh then pushed Storm Shadow's arm off her head. Getting up was a sore task. Her body didn't want to move and her eyes were sore. Cursing the general for putting them in the same room, Jana quickly went to find a different set of clothes than the ones she had been wearing for some time.

After changing she noticed that Storm Shadow had sat up and was looking at her. "Oh," She blushed a little then walked out of the room. The guard followed her to the training room. "Stand back, you might get hurt." She stated as she pulled a bokken off the wall. She was glad that Snake Eyes had made it mandatory that he be supplied with the practice weapons he used. However, she still sucked at sword work.

Holding the wooden sword clumsily she moved her arms like she had seen in the movies. Up, right, left, down, diagonal in front of her face, then she repeated. A hand grabbed her wrist from behind and she felt that the person was close.

Storm Shadow leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You're doing it wrong."

Amethyst shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear. "Snake Eyes never corrected me."

"That's too bad." His voice almost sounded like a threat. He let her go, grabbed another Bokken and faced her.

Amethyst couldn't help the tremble that crept through her body. He's going to teach _me_ something? Am I wrong or am I supposed to be the teacher?

"mimic my movements." He instructed.

…

The two green shirts, we shall call them Bob and Jim, watched intently as the ninja and the kung-fu master fought. They were having fun watching the two. After a while the woman finally got the hang of the weapon she was using and she started to actually fight back better than she had at first.

Lady Jaye walked in to relieve Jim of watching Jana when she saw the ninja and kung-fu masters fighting. "Who's wining?"

"Neither at the moment." Bob responded with a large grin.

"But my money's on the ninja." Jim said while turning to look at Lady Jaye.

"Nope, kung-fu master all the way." Bob said as he pulled out his wallet. "Twenty?"

"No, fourty." Jim pulled out two twenty bills and put them on the bench.

"Really you two?" Lady Jaye question while tapping her foot on the ground patiently.

…

Jana struggled to keep the Bokken above her head blocking Storm Shadow's from hitting her head. He pulled back to strike again and she put her left hand on the dull edge of the wooden sword and dropped to one knee. His sword came down and Jana thought the bokken was going to snap in half. Her shoulder was screaming in pain. The pain was too much for her. She shoved with all her strength of her good arm and got back up on her feet. She used her good arm and swung the bokken to try and disarm Storm Shadow but he hit the sword just right and it went flying out of her hand. She heard a couple of yelps and then heard Lady Jaye yell at them both. But by the time she had turned around the world had gone dark.

Storm Shadow had seen Jana drop to her knees but he didn't expect that when she got up and was going to attack again her bokken would go flying. He rushed forward when he saw her fall to the ground.

"Get a medic, hurry." He ordered while rolling Jana over to look at her face. He rubbed her cheek gently then saw her eyes flutter open. "Are you all right?"

"My arm…it still hurts."

Lady Jaye had jumped out of the way of the flying bokken but was surprised when it hit Bob and Jim both in the head. She at first was laughing but had to yell at Storm Shadow and Amethyst. But when she started yelling Amethyst was on the ground and Storm Shadow was ordering her to get a medic.

Lady Jaye, frightened at first that Jana was dead or seriously hurt, took off running to find Dr. Satou.

Jana looked up into Storm Shadow's eyes and forced herself to try and sit up. He put a hand to stop her and she glared at him. "It's just my shoulder."

"Lie still until Dr. Satou gets here. Let her take a look at you." He whispered while glancing at Bob and Jim. "Seems like you managed to knock our guards out."

Jana wanted to laugh but winced instead. "What is wrong with me?"

"Maybe the shuriken tore your muscle on your shoulder?" He offered while watching her to see if maybe it was more than that.

Dr. Satou ran in with a few of the nurses and three gurneys. The three patients were carried to the medical wing and she deduced that Jim and Bob just had severe concussions. However, she was curious as to what injured Jana Ling.

Jana waited for the doctor to stop probing and prodding the area that hurt. "Yes it hurts there, no your poking doesn't help it, and no I'm not going to let you keep poking!" Jana screamed as she spun around and glared at the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I have to make sure that it's not something severe."

"I'll tell you, it's badly a torn muscle."

* * *

><p>AN: Guess who's back! Well, it's been a few days, that was a nice break. my plot bunnies are slightly silent so it might be long breaks between chapter uploads. but R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 2

Great, thought Amethyst, a torn muscle means physical therapy and possible surgery. At least that's what this doctor thinks.

"I know a few technique's that I was taught by my Lǎoshī."i

Amethyst tilted her head to one side. "That word, it's Chinese…I thought you were Japanese."

Dr. Satou nodded her head and started to rub over the spot that had been hurting. She felt the woman tense and try to not pull away from her. "My father met a nice and wonderful Chinese teacher. I don't remember his name but I do know his son's name. Xīng Ling."ii

Amethyst let out a sound between a scoff, a snort and a gasp. "It means Star…the first name."

"Oh, what a nice name."

"No, it's not…because the full name is Hēi xīng Ling."iii

"What does that mean?"

"Black Star."

Dr. Satou suddenly realized that the woman she was working on was saying it with precise knowledge. "Wait, how would you know that?"

"My father was Hēi'àn de tàiyáng, iv Dark sun. My mother was Cāngbái de yuèliàng, v Pale Moon."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name isn't Jana Ling, or Amethyst…those are names I adopted to avoid detection of the Arashikage."

It sunk in, the boy that had been training in the Lǎoshī's studio had been actually the man's daughter. "You…but you were so mean to me."

"I didn't like that my father had brought in a Júwàirén _vi_. No Japanese born person, as far as I was concerned, should learn our family's secrets." She moved her arm and sighed. "However, looking at myself now I think I am quite wrong. But I still don't approve that it was a total stranger that he taught."

Upon hearing all this Dr. Satou flushed a little. She had, in the past found Xīng rather cute, at least when she had seen the kid. But that was years ago, and before Brian. A shiver ran down her spine. "I think you should come back every day for one hour so that I can work on healing your shoulder."

Jana stood up and rolled her shoulder a few times. "Thanks Doc," She started to leave then glanced back. "Oh, and welcome to the family."

…

Storm Shadow sat in his quarters wondering if he had caused more damage to Jana's arm or if it had already been worse and he just managed to aggravate things. _She must have been masking her pain so well_. He thought as he got up to open the door. _I don't want to cause her more harm…I'm leaving_.

He opened the door and Jana fell through. His instant reaction was to catch her and pull her up. Her hands were soft under the firm grip of his. "Are you all right?" They asked in unison.

"I'm fine." Jana chuckled then nudged the door shut behind her. Glancing down at their hands she laughed. The laughter was infectious. Storm Shadow fought not to laugh with her but he did smile. Getting a grip on herself, Jana quickly kissed Storm Shadow's cheek then let go of his hands. However when she started to walk over to the bed she felt him pull her back. He wasn't letting go.

"Jana, I'm thinking about going back."

"Ok, let me get my things…"

"And you're staying here."

Jana paled. She didn't hear him say that did she? "What are you saying?"

"I hurt you…again."

"Actually I think it's because of the shuriken." Jana put her hands on his face. "I have to go visit the doc everyday for physical therapy but I'll be fine." She sounded so soft, so delicate, yet so sure.

He was surprised she had even listened to Dr. Satou. Most of the time she refused to listen to anyone, sometimes even him. "I'm still going." He started to push her away when suddenly her hand made contact with his back and he fell over. _Not again_, he mentally groaned. "Which one was that?"

"The fourth…now I don't really think you want to leave just yet. After all, Jinx is still out there and she probably wants you dead." Jana knew that one wasn't true, since they were cousins after all. But she wanted

She could hear him growl at her and she slowly knelt down. Rolling him onto his back she could see the agitation towards her clearly written on his face. "Undo this…at once."

"Nope, this one has to work out on its own…I'm afraid my qi pulling technique was never perfected." She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Not to mention you don't order me around anymore."

He growled but noticed that she was only playing with him. This isn't what she likes doing. He reminded himself. She doesn't mean harm…however she's in a playful mood.

Jana knelt down beside him and resisted what she felt like doing so badly. Her urge was to kiss him while he lay completely helpless but she wanted him to return the action.

Storm Shadow moved his fingers and knew that he had full function again. As Jana knelt beside him he sat up quickly and pushed her to the ground. He put one hand above her left shoulder and pinned the other. "You and your playful moods." He whispered while leaning in to kiss her.

Jana started to wrap her arms around his neck when her shoulder started to throb again. Gently with her good arm she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, it's my shoulder."

Storm Shadow let out a groan and then rested his head into the crook of her neck. "Are you sure physical therapy is going to help? I think you should get it really checked out."

"I trust this doctor." She said before pushing him off her. "Storm Shadow…do you know my real name?"

"What kind of question is that?"

She sat up and gently took his hand. "It's a curious one…"

"Yes, I do…your name is Jana Ling."

"Actually that's my street name. My family name is something different."

* * *

><p>i Teacher<p>

ii Star

iii Black Star

iv Dark Sun

v Pale Moon

vi Outsider

* * *

><p>AN: OOOO...an interesting little secret this one has. r&r please.


	3. Chapter 3

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 3

How many secrets does this woman have? Storm Shadow wondered while sitting across from her.

"My real name is a traditional one, usually given to the first born son of our family."

"So your actually a—

"No, I'm female. I was born one and will stay one." She said firmly while glaring at Storm Shadow. "My mother couldn't have any more children after me otherwise they would have tried to have a boy. But my father was still happy with me. They named me Hēi xīng Ling…first name to last name like Americans. But backwards the name means Delicate Black Star."

Her eyes were averted to the ground. Reaching out he put his hand under her chin and had her look up. "I love all three of your names."

"Glad one of us does."

Letting out a sigh Storm Shadow got to his feet. "Jana, I want you to do one thing."

"What now?" Her voice made her sound like she had given up on something.

Storm Shadow reached down and pulled her to her feet. "I want you to clear your mind."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

A knock on the door stopped Storm Shadow from finishing his instructions. The door opened and Tunnel Rat poked his head in. "They found Jane."

Jana let go of Storm Shadow and started to go for the door. When she realized he wasn't following she turned around. "Well come on grumpy ninja."

Storm Shadow grumbled.

…

Jana sat between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow inside the Coyote. Across from them was Dr. Satou, Tunnel Rat and Ripcord. Jana was trying to understand why the good doctor was coming with but she knew that Flint was riding in the car behind them. "So, what happens when you stick a kung-fu master between two ninja masters?" She joked, causing everyone to glance at her. Even Roadblock was glancing at them through the rearview mirror.

"What?" Ripcord asked, ignoring the shaking head of Snake Eyes.

"This." Jana whispered before raising her wrists like she was going to smack them both but as they went to grab her wrists they missed and hit each other in the face. "I still don't know why you fall for that one Snake…I did that to you and Jinx all the time." She laughed while watching to see what Storm Shadow would do.

Snake Eye and Storm Shadow were glaring at each other furiously then turned their anger on Jana.

'You or me?' Snake Eyes asked.

"Both." Storm Shadow responded before grabbing Jana's arm with one hand, pinning one of her legs with his then tickling her ribcage with his free arm. Snake Eyes did the same causing the young woman to break into fits of laughter.

After they were done tickling her, Jana quickly took a deep breath and saw that the others in the Coyote were all smiling. "See what a little kung-fu master tickle fest can do for your qi?" She said while looking at Dr. Satou.

"Good, but I want you to put that sling back on." Dr. Satou said before relaxing into her seat. "I don't want to see you without it unless you are sleeping or in my office for therapy."

"Yes mommy." Jana said in a mocking tone that earned a snort from Storm Shadow. "I think I'm good for the grumpy ninja don't you all agree?"

This time it was Ripcord who laughed. No one else did though. Embarrassed he stopped.

"Jana," Storm Shadow whispered, more of a warning than anything. "We don't exactly belong in this group."

Jana held up a finger and spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Nonsense, if you actually look past things you can see that we fit in quite well."

Storm Shadow closed his eyes and let out a long slow sigh. _Why can't she see the problem_? He pondered while feeling his former sword brother stare at him long and intensely.

"I can see what the problem is!" She protested while folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her boyfriend. "Why do you think I'm some insolent fool who doesn't understand anything?"

Storm Shadow's eyes snapped open. "Excuse me? I didn't say anything to you!"

"That's a load of bull." She all but screamed at him. Jabbing a finger in his shoulder she felt her anger boiling over. "You said 'why can't she see the problem' and…and…"

_I didn't say anything_. He thought looking at Snake Eyes and the others. They were all looking at her confused.

"Jana, he didn't say anything."

* * *

><p>AN: Seems like Jana's loosing her mind isn't she? Well if one remembers correctly she...ooo wait SPOILERS! r&r pweese!


	4. Chapter 4

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 4

Jana watched as everyone but she and Storm Shadow piled out of the Coyote. She looked at her boyfriend and noticed that he was holding Sakura still. The girl was looking up at him pleadingly. "Sakura…if we go in you stick with us. I don't know if there's danger anywhere nearby."

"Ok Oba." i Sakura said while hopping off Storm Shadow's lap and going towards the exit.

"I said if!" Jana shouted but realized she had lost the war with the four year old. _She's determined to see Jane, make sure it's her aunt once more. Wait a second; did she just call_ me _aunt_?

"Yes she did." Storm Shadow said while glaring at her, still miffed about the previous fight they had.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did, you said 'She's determined to see Jane, make sure it's her aunt once more. Wait a second—

"Ok, this is freaky." Jana interrupted him then got to her feet. "No more talk of this until we get done with this!"

Seeing that Jana was truly frightened of something, Storm Shadow muttered: "agreed" before following her into the clinic.

There they watched as Snake Eyes and Sarah approached a rising Henderson who said: "Now, I need to go yell at Boy Scout in there…" as a black clad hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. "What the—"

Sarah marched forward and slapped the man across the cheek. "That's for my sister!" She all but screamed at him before pulling her hand back to hit him again.

"Wait just one minute." Henderson said while cringing under his former teacher's grip. "One I'm defenseless, two I haven't done anything wrong!"

Jana was confused as to if something was amiss. _Was it really Henderson who attacked me or a clone like Viper_?

Letting out a long drawn out sigh, Storm Shadow rolled his eyes. _It was Henderson who attacked you Jana_. He wanted to say but kept his thoughts to himself, or so he hoped.

Lady Jaye, having heard the shrieking of Jane's sister, walked out and grabbed Sarah away from Henderson. "He was the one who brought her here."

Snake Eyes tilted his head and closely examined his former student. Having noticed the defeated and broken look behind the fearful eyes of Henderson, he let him go. 'You got Jane out of there?'

"Yeah, now can I ask one thing?" Everyone in the hallway remained silent waiting for his question. "Did you hurt yourself while slapping me again?" He looked directly at Sarah.

Sarah nodded her head, and rubbed her hand a little. She had been so furious that she ignored her pain.

Feeling slightly left out Jana made a sighing noise that seemed to have caught Henderson's attention because he looked over towards them and saw Sakura sticking head out from behind a Japanese man and Jana. "Hey there Sakura." He said while kneeling down. But as soon as he did so everyone around him stood in the way of the girl.

Sakura didn't understand what was going on. She managed to make her way through the group of adults and towards the man kneeling in front of her. "How do you know me?"

"I was there when you were born…as was all of my team." He offered noticing Snake Eyes putting a hand on her shoulder to pull her away. "I'm also your godfather."

Sarah looked down to avoid the looks she was getting from the team. She knew that it was all mixed and impossible for her to tell what was going to happen next.

"That crazed psychopath is her godfather?" They all heard Storm Shadow exclaim.

Jana looked at her student and boyfriend appalled that he had said what he did. _Why can't you just keep your mouth shut for once Tomisaburo? I would think that it might help you gain their trust that much more_.

_It won't work and you know it_! He practically screamed at her. But she saw that his mouth wasn't moving and he was looking at her to realize that her mouth wasn't moving either.

_Not good_. They thought in unison.

Henderson was ignoring the looks that the two Orientals were giving each other and said: "Yeah, and you traitorous little white clad ninja, you're technically the girl's uncle so our family is a little weird."

"Why you—"

"Calm yourself Tomisaburo Arashikage." Jana spoke before touching his shoulder. She didn't want either of them to get hurt, much less anyone in the room. She also didn't want to pay the bill to repair the clinic.

"I will do no such thing."

"He described you to a T, Tomisaburo…I suggest, as your teacher, you stop before you do something regrettable."

"Wait, your name's Tomisaburo?" One of the others said while looking at him.

"You really had to, didn't you?" Storm Shadow said towards Jana. _I swear you're going to regret this when we get back_! He was attempting to make a joke, but he realized she hadn't gotten it as a joke.

Hearing the joke as a threat she retorted back to him. _No I won't, you're going to regret __threatening me_!

He mentally laughed at her and she puffed up a little. _Sorry, it's so funny when you try to make yourself scary Maisutā_. ii _I was kidding, I'm not all that angry…just miffed off_.

_I've never heard you use the word 'miffed'_.

_And I didn't know we could talk like this in pub_—

"Anyways!" Henderson stated while forcing everyone to look at him. "Sakura, I want you to do something brave for me."

At those words Snake Eyes started to pull Sakura a little closer to himself.

"Yes sir?"

"Go tell your aunt you love her."

Sakura nodded her head fiercely and looked up at Snake Eyes. "Can I go see Jane now?"

Henderson chuckled before moving back to his bench. "When you all get done with Boy Scout, send him out here…I gotta few questions for the old chap."

Jana carefully walked back to the Coyote with Storm Shadow, not really wanting to see Jane at that moment. She wanted to know what was going on between her and Storm Shadow. He had followed her back and sat next to her as she sat on the ledge of the back door.

"What is going on with us?"

"I have a theory but you're not going to like it."

* * *

><p>i Oba: Aunt<p>

ii Maisutā: My Star

* * *

><p>AN: What's the theory huh? Well...i'm still working on it...but it does have to do with *Gah more spoilers!* Never mind. R&R please...might be a while as i have said in the other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 5

"What's your theory?"

Storm Shadow looked at his hands then at her. "It might have to do with the Seven Hidden Blades technique you've been teaching me."

Jana laughed. "Seriously? I think you've got a bit too much of an imagination."

"Think about it, when you used the fourth blade on me you didn't remove your qi. Then you had me practicing the other three on _you_." He noticed the hesitation it took for her to make any form of expression, but when she finally did it was shock and slight horror.

"I hope we're not stuck like this for the rest of our lives…that could get annoying real quick."

Storm Shadow smirked and looked at her. _I wouldn't think so, we could be in separate parts of the compound and_—

Jana slapped his cheek. Her nostril's flared and cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment and anger. _Don't think those thoughts towards me young man_!

_Young man, we're the same age_!

_I don't care_!

Growing frustrated Storm Shadow grabbed hold of Jana's shoulders; gently shoved her out of the Coyote-onto the ground-and put both his hands on either side of her head. "I think you do Jana…you and I both know that." He whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear.

"Stop that." She stated while going ridged.

Storm Shadow backed off and saw the startled look in her eyes. "Jana I'm—"

"No you're not." She slid out from him and got to her feet in a single fluid motion. She dusted herself off and forced herself not to shiver. "Understand one thing Tommy, my-my life isn't perfect but there are a few things I've kept that way."

She was speaking in riddles again but he got the idea of what she meant.

"I'm glad you understand."

"Well that's a relief…I was worried you might slap me again." He laughed as he stood up and dusted himself off as well.

Knowing the words were meant in a joke, Jana tried to joke as well. "Don't tempt me, Tommy."

Suddenly becoming serious; "Why are you calling me that?"

"I don't really know…I think it's a bit easier to say than Tomisaburo, Arashikage and Storm Shadow. Saves me a few seconds to say it at least."

Storm Shadow groaned then lowered his head in resignation. "Fine, you can call me that…I don't care."

Jana smiled softly, walked up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you…sometimes."

Not knowing if was a joke or not, Storm Shadow questioned: "only sometimes?"

"Well there are times when I want to use that stupid Bokken and smack you upside the head because you're flirting with me and not paying attention."

"I was paying attention…just not where you wanted me to."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she leaned her forehead against his chest and lowered her arms so her fingers were touching his chest. _Sometimes I wonder if you're actually the age you say you are_. She thought, mostly to herself. Letting out a huff Jana was going to move away but she felt his left arm snake around her back and his right hand rest under her chin.

Storm Shadow leaned down and whispered into her ear: "Jana, come on…you need to stop doubting me." He wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her close to him.

Jana stayed still in his arms. She felt like she was melting there on the spot. _I want to stay like this forever Tomisaburo_. She thought directly towards him before letting out a contented sigh.

_So would I, however we are being watched_.

Jana backed away from Storm Shadow quickly then looked at Roadblock as he stood there gaping at the two of them. "You never saw two people who were dating before?" She asked sharply.

_That's not exactly nice_.

"Sorry, I thought you two were teacher and student…not—

"I believe it is wrong to assume things that you do not comprehend." Storm Shadow said before standing between Jana and Roadblock. "Might I suggest you get to the reason you were standing there watching us before I think you are a threat to _Maisutā."_

Jana blushed slightly at what he had called her. _Must you call me that and become over protective_?

_Yes, _Maisutā_, you are mine and you are Star…therefore the name applies. And I am only protective because you are mine._

_I love you._

_I know. _Amethyst could hear the smirk in his mind as they stared at the spluttering man before them.

"Jane," he finally managed to say. "Jane wants to see you when she wakes up."

"Oh, where exactly are we staying?"

Duke walked out and stared at the kung fu master and the ninja. "The clinic said we could camp out here since the local hostiles are booked for this evening. Tomorrow, they say, we can take her back to the pit…Dr. Satou suggests that we give her more leave time to recuperate."

"Well in that case, I'm going to the store that I saw up the road…no one informed me I was going to need food." Jana said before starting to walk away.

"Not without me you won't." Tomisaburo shouted after her then followed.

* * *

><p>AN: r&r please, there is no witty remark for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Special thanks to _bronwynn_, you actually gave me an idea the other day with your review for the last chapter. The storeclerk is my uncle Chad, whom i am currently stay with at the moment. Not saying my uncle's a woss...he's not...just he knows when to pick his fights. you'll see what i mean.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 6

Storm Shadow looped an arm around Jana's waist as they walked into the small convenience store. The bell chimed that someone had entered and he looked over at the cashier who stood there staring at the two of them.

Jana tried to ignore the man staring at her and Tommy, there wasn't much she could say about it to stop him anyways. It was strange for people to see a Chinese and a Japanese people getting along, much less dating, because of things that had happened over time.

_Jana, don't look now but I think the man is pulling out a camera_. Tommy joked.

Jana glanced over then smacked her boyfriend playfully. _I don't think it's nice of you to make those kinds of jokes Tommy_.

Storm Shadow bit back laughter as they walked up and down the aisles. Yes, but it's not nice of them to stare like that either.

"Tommy," Jana sighed before grabbing a package off a shelf. "Do you eat these?"

Storm Shadow looked at the package and shrugged. "Top Ramen noodles, fake American imitations…usually best for college students on a tight budget."

"I don't have any money." She muttered in forethought. Staring at the package Jana had a hard time reading the label. It wasn't that the label was put on wrong or not clearly written, her dyslexia made it difficult.

_I forgot_, he thought bitterly towards himself. _Your dyslexia…Jana I'm sorry_.

_Don't be, I don't expect you to remember it as part of everyday life, just when we're in trouble_.

"I have some money," Storm Shadow pulled out a wallet and then looked at the price of the package of instant noodles.

The store clerk, a man in his mid-30's, watched the couple intently. Most people don't openly show their emotions let alone walk into his convenience store. This store clerk, his name was Chad, was a good man, but sometimes he wondered what he should be doing working for Cobra. He had read up on these two, known that the woman was supposed to be a prisoner and the man was a runaway operative. First thought was to call Cobra, let the dear Commander know that the two were spotted in his convenience store. The other thought was to let them alone. They seemed happy together.

The door chimed once more and a young woman with black hair carrying a girl with blonde hair walked in. a man dressed from head to toe in black followed her in. Chad knew that the man was part of the G. I. Joe's team, now he thought about leaving them all alone. If they knew that he worked for Cobra he would be gone in a matter of moments. He continued to stare after all of the people.

Jana glanced once more at the man staring at all of them. She knew that Snake Eyes and Sarah had followed them, how could she not? It was simple that they would follow them in order to make sure they didn't run away. _But where could we run to_? She thought before poking at Storm Shadow's arm.

Stop, I'm trying to read something. Storm Shadow picked up a small package and started reading it. "Do you like curry?"

"What kind of question is that to ask? You're an idiot sometimes."

"No, just asking a question to make sure that I don't get the wrong kind of curry."

"Huh?" Jana looked at the packages and then at him. "Ok, now you need to remember I'm dyslexic."

"What kind of curry do you like? Hot, mild, which one?"

Jana blushed but held up two fingers. "A mix of both actually."

Storm Shadow let out a sigh before handing both packages of instant curry to Jana. "You're difficult to understand woman."

_But you wouldn't like me any other way_. Her mind's voice dropped to a sultry tone he had never heard before and it almost made him loose control of his expression.

_Keep that up and I might just kiss you now…in front of Snake Eyes and Sarah_.

_Ok, I'll stop_.

Storm Shadow shook his head and looked around for anything else. "Jana, what else do you like?"

"That's all I really eat…that and rice, but I don't think we can cook that while camping."

Storm Shadow raised an eyebrow. _Most women like chocolate_.

_I can't eat it…that much sugar and-have you see the little girl_?

_Yes, but what does that have to do with anything_?

_Most children are hyper on chocolate correct_? Upon receiving a nod Jana continued. _I'm worse…it's like I'm drunk but I'm bouncing off the walls, almost literally_.

Storm Shadow finally broke into a laughing fit.

Chad the clerk continued watching everyone in his store closely. When the black clad figure and the two women left he continued to observe Storm Shadow and the Chinese woman. He reached for the phone on the wall.

Storm Shadow took the food they had picked out and went to pay for it when he noticed the man's wrist. He had a Cobra tattoo, and he was reaching for the phone. Jana noticed too and she took out a small kunai then tossed it. Storm Shadow jerked his head to look at her after the blade embedded into the phone. "You actually carry those? I thought you hated Ninja's."

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Jana said then pointed at his pocket.

"Please don't kill me; I was just doing my job. It's good paying and that's all I need right now." Chad stuttered before throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't alert Cobra and I think we'll get along famously." Jana said lowering her head so that the point of her chin rested against her chest. Her eyes seemed to grow dark and the air in the room became stagnant with each breath she took.

"I won't alert Cobra, I swear!" Chad went back to the cash register and motioned for them to give him their stuff so he could ring it up.

Jana gave a quick smirk and motioned that it was all right to proceed. After their bill was paid they left and Storm Shadow was putting his hands in his pockets trying to figure out how she managed to get the kunai out of there. "I was a pickpocket for a few years of my life. Dad and mom had been on the run too long and we had no money, no food, and no place to live."

* * *

><p>AN: ooo, a pickpocket...does she still think of Storm Shadow as an enemy or is she just saying that? i don't know at hte moment, i've not made up my mind. r&r please.


	7. Chapter 7

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 7

Jana watched as Sarah came back from hiding and Storm Shadow was following her. They all sat near a small portable barbeque that had been transformed into a small fireplace. Storm Shadow sat beside her and she eyed him closely. _What exactly happened out there_?

Storm Shadow shrugged then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _She needed someone to listen to her and then give her words of wisdom_.

_Since when does Tomisaburo Arashikage, the Young Master, give words of wisdom_?

Storm Shadow struggled not to laugh as he held her a little closer. _I guess since tonight_.

_Got any words for me_?

Finally he broke into a laughing fit that made everyone look at them both like they were crazy.

"Don't ask," Was all that Jana said while slapping his shoulder playfully. "Knock it off lunatic." She muttered then rolled her eyes.

Tommy nodded his head and fought to stop laughing.

Snake Eyes was staring at Sarah's daughter as she sat there poking her lettuce and the cherry tomatoes. He pointed at them and then at Sakura. Sakura ate the last of her lettuce but refused to eat the tomatoes. "I don't make her eat those…she can't." Sarah said as she sat back down next to her daughter.

'What do you mean?' He asked and watched as Sarah popped a tomato in her mouth.

She chewed the offending vegetable, swallowed and responded saying: "She turned out to have an allergic reaction to cherry tomatoes when she was two…I haven't made her eat them since, nor do I let her." Sarah noticed something as she pulled out the chicken and cheese sticks. "I forgot forks, why did I forget forks? How silly of me."

"That's ok mommy, we can eat with our fingers!"

Everyone laughed. The girl was starting to become a permanent fixture on the team. She might be a part of the fights but everyone had bonded with the girl in some way shape or form. Even Ripcord had come to like the mini ninja now christened Sukoshi kage.

Jana looked at the girl and smiled. She felt a type of warmth towards her goddaughter that had been an aching longing that throbbed deep in her core. _I shouldn't want children…I can't-I'm a fighter, a warrior of my family line. The last of my line_. She thought bitterly towards herself, forgetting briefly that Tommy could hear her.

_You're also a woman_. He thought back to her then took hold of her hand.

Jana was startled, heart fluttering and stomach churning.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Tunnel Rat shouted at them, having noticed the looks that were shared between them.

Jana blushed a deep red and hid her face behind her hair.

"Ignore him Jana, he's just jealous." Tommy pulled her even closer, if that were possible, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Glad that you two have stopped attacking us finally." Duke said venomously, earning a hard glare from Snake Eyes.

Jana's head shot up once more but this time her eyes were filled with an unknown emotion. They couldn't tell what the emotion was because she forced it back down and stared at the fire in front of her. "I have always known where my allegiance lies; it was a matter of dragging him onto the same side."

"For a while there, it didn't seem like it." Tunnel Rat said, earning a hard glare from Scarlett.

"I doubt that Jana would have left that note without someone ordering her to."

"I believe that is where I come in." Storm Shadow said while folding his arms across his chest. "I wanted to call Snake Eyes out. I had known that Jane Abernathy was a former student of his, not that hard to tell when you fight her yourself."

Jana's eyes widened in shock and horror. _What are you saying_?

_Let me explain_. His eyes locked onto hers, they were filled with fear, care, and worry.

"I wish you would!" She screamed at him. Fighting every instinct to run she sat where she was but she had pulled away from him.

"Jane walked into a Cobra facility I was protecting. At first I thought she was a regular woman."

_Storm Shadow walked around the woman who had requested to be shown the facility. He knew there was something wrong with her but he couldn't place a finger on it until he saw her mouth move once more. The lips weren't moving quite right and her voice inflection wasn't quite right for a white woman_i_. _

"_I was wondering if you could inform De Cobre that I have come for the formal tour that I was promised. My music company has been providing them with sufficient funds and I was informed that as of today I would receive a tour." She said but put her hand on her waist. It was a defensive pose. He looked at the guards and then at the woman again. "Watashi no wakai otoko o rikai shite inai ka?"_ii

"_I understand you, but there is one problem. You're wearing a disguise."_

"_As you would, if he knew how popular my stage name is." The woman replied very bluntly. Her face said nothing of lies, but the slight spike in her heart beat told Storm Shadow all he needed to know._

_Storm Shadow went to strike but the woman blocked then pushed hard enough that she sent herself backwards and sent him to the ground. She tore her prostetic mask off and let him see her face, her brown hair was long and fell over so that the camera's couldn't see._

"_Mark my words, Yangumasutā ninja, _iii_ you've just seen a Demon." She hissed at him then took off before the guards could react. _

"Now do you all understand?" He said while getting to his feet. "I didn't search Jane outright to begin with, but I knew instinctively that Snake Eyes had trained her. It was the only thing that made sense to me."

Jana clenched her teeth together and refused to look at him. _You used me to get to her, and then through her get to Snake Eyes…_

_Jana, please forgive me._

Jana froze. _I…_

He took off walking and the others looked at her stunned.

After several silent minutes of sitting there staring at her bowl of noodles and curry she got to her feet and took both her bowl and his with her. She followed his foot prints in the grass to see him standing astride a tree staring at her.

"You still view me as an enemy." He said taking the bowl from her.

"I…part of me does."

"And the other part?"

Jana closed her eyes and took a step closer. "I thought I already told you."

_You're always going to be a mystery aren't you_?

_No, I want to tell you everything_.

"So start telling me." He took her bowl and put them both on the ground and pulled her into a soft but close embrace. _Please tell me, I want to know you_.

* * *

><p>i White Woman: THIS IS NOT MEANT AS AN INSULT, I AM WHITE! BUT THAT'S THE ONLY THING I COULD COME UP WITH TO DESCRIBE THS SITUATION. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS!<p>

ii Watashi no wakai otoko o rikai shite inai ka: Do you not understand me Young man?

iii Yangumasutā ninja: Young Master Ninja

* * *

><p>AN: As i have said, i don't know where i'm going with this anymore. There is no plot line! meeps. r&r please...possibly throw in an idea for me! YOU MIGHT JUST SEE IT!


	8. Chapter 8

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 8

Jana calmly leaned into the embrace. "It goes back to my family being on the run. I had just been born when the Arashikage finally found my father. They had lost track of him over the years but they finally game after him, my mother, and me, with full force. My parents fled to America, but we were broke. I was about five when we got to America. That's when I started picking pockets just to live. Dad and mom didn't start me on it, I started myself. At first they thought I got the money because people would drop little coins into my cup, but that wasn't it. By the time I was about ten or eleven my dad had saved up enough money to open the family studio. I was still going under the training to learn the Seven Hidden Blades and my dad had met a really nice man who offered to share his dojo with us. They started a business together.

"That same year I met Jane, Sarah, and Jake. We all became fast friends and neigh inseparable. I also met Rodger during that summer." Jana stopped. Tears gently fell from her face and onto Tommy's shirt. "Years later I still had a slight habit to pick people's pockets. It wasn't like I could fully stop it. I was seventeen when I managed to pick this one guy's pocket."

_Jana walked through the crowd of people and saw her hand sneak into one man's pockets. He wore all black and dark shades. He had blonde hair and an oriental skin tone. She pulled an object out of his pocket as she pushed past him her fingers wrapped around the cool metal object but found that the man had grabbed her wrist in a matter of seconds. She spun around to strike the man but he grabbed her wrist and her eyes widened at the mark on his wrist. Arashikage. She yanked herself free and took off as fast as her legs could carry her. They've found me, oh god, they've found me! She thought as she rounded the corner and ran into the dojo where her father and his friend were training together._

"Snake Eyes, you tried to pick Snake Eyes' pockets?"

"Yeah, well as I said it had become a bad habit."

"What did he do?"

"Well, I had seen him the night before at the concert and I knew he had offered to train Jane."

_The black clad ninja walked into the dojo and saw Jana crouched into a corner like a cornered tiger. Her hands were pressed against the walls, fingers splayed and ready to attack. Her knees were bent and ready to lunge. A true tiger, cornered and fearful._

_Mr. Ling saw the man walk into his dojo and he stopped sparing with his friend, __Tatsuya Satou, then wlaked over to the man._

"_Dad don't, he's Arashikage!" Jana screamed but saw that the man who had followed her held out the object she had tried to pick. It was a kunai knife._

"_If he's Arashikage, why isn't he attacking?" Her father questioned her._

_Snake Eyes pointed at the frightened girl then held the knife out again. _

_Mr. Ling's lips pressed together as he whirled around to strike his daughter. "I've told you countless times to stop picking. Yet you do it anyways!"_

"_Father, I'm sorry! I don't mean to!"_

_Mr. Ling moved forward and raised his hand to slap her but the man grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Mr. Ling saw the symbol that had frightened his daughter so much. But now his daughter was a puddle of tears and fear._

"_If you're Arashikage, why are you not trying to torture myself or my daughter for the information we hold?" Mr. Ling asked calmly while __Tatsuya backed away to get his daughter out of the dojo._

_Snake Eyes let go of the man and pointed at the mark then at them both._

_Jana covered her face and pulled together into the fetal position. "Daddy, make him go away…please!" _

_Snake Eyes calmly got to his knees and waited for something to happen._

"_Wait, you're a young member of the Ninja clan." Mr. Ling said while hawling the man to his feet. "You do not know about us do you?"_

_Snake Eyes shook his head. _

"_Jana, it's fine…he won't hurt you."_

Jana shivered at the memories but continued to tell him the stories. It was a long time before they moved away from each other and went back to the small circle. Sarah and Sakura had moved away from the group, not far, to sleep for the night. Snake Eyes was sitting near them, watching.

_How badly do you want a child_? She heard Storm Shadow.

She didn't give him the answer she knew to be true. She didn't dare to think about such things. _I'm a killer, it's best I don't have children_.

_You're stubborn sometimes Jana_. Tommy sighed before grabbing their sleeping bags and moving away from the group again.

"Oh, I should warn you. Jana's a worm when she sleeps in sleeping bags!" Scarlett shouted at Storm Shadow.

"What do you mean?"

_The night before Snake Eyes had taken Scarlett, Jane, Sarah, Jake, Jana, and Rodger out camping. His students needed to learn to use their skills all together to be stronger. However, in Sarah's case her only real skill was her mind, but he wasn't going to bring her down about that. She had just turned eighteen and was happy as a lark. However, when he woke up it wasn't to his own body waking him up. It was to Sarah and Jana arguing. _

"_You annoying little Chinese woman!" Sarah screamed while trying to push the woman off of her stomach. "Can't you stay in one place?"_

"_Me? You're the one who moved!" Jana screamed back as she struggled to worm her sleeping bag away __from the just turned eighteen year old. "Just because you're Snake Eyes Qíngfù_[i]_, does not mean you have the right to blame others!"_

_Annoyed, Snake Eyes got off his bed roll and grabbed both women and pulled them apart, their feet dangling inches from the ground. The women glared at each other then started laughing. _

_He put them down and shook his head._

_The others at the campsite were glaring at them as well. _

"Those two have cost a good night's sleep sometimes." Scarlett finished.

"What exactly does that word mean?" Storm Shadow asked Jana.

"Yes, we are all very curious now."

Jana shrugged. "It's not really something I want to discuss." _Qíngfù, it means Mistress_, she thought then started to unroll her bag. "Goodnight everyone, sweet dreams and clear qi's!"

* * *

><p>i Qíngfù: Mistress<p>

* * *

><p>AN: A few more flashbacks for y'all. also a little back story into Jana's life, and why she doesn't do much pickpocketing anymore...i think having a ninja chase you down is reason enough to stop don't you? r&r pweeeese!


	9. Chapter 9

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 9

Jana lay on the queen sized bed in the quarters she shared with Storm Shadow. She had been trying to sleep but the shivering kept her from doing so. Her body ached all over and she noticed that her pillow was covered in sweat and drool. Groaning, the young Chinese woman got up and went to the bathroom. The door to the room opened and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she started to turn on the hot water for the shower.

"Huh?" She muttered while turning her head around slowly. Her eyes were blurred but she could tell that it was Storm Shadow holding her. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" She asked, taking note that her voice sounded raspy and stuffy.

Storm Shadow blinked a couple of times and then felt her forehead. "you're burning up…should I take you to see Dr. Satou?"

"Nope, just a cold…going to take hot shower now. Out." She started to push him a little but quickly found she had no strength.

"I can't even hear your thoughts…Jana what's wrong?"

"I've got a cold!" She shouted, growing frustrated at the situation. Spinning around she pointed at the door to the bathroom. "Out, need a hot shower."

Taking the hint, Storm Shadow walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. A knock on the bedroom door startled him from his worried thoughts about Jana. He walked over and opened it. Bob, from several weeks before, was standing there with a large stack of boxes.

"These are things that Corporal Ling asked for." Bob stammered while backing away from him.

"Thank you, Bob." Tommy couldn't help but chuckle at the young man. "Your assistance is no longer required."

The green shirt scuttled off as fast as he could, while seeming normal. Tommy shook his head and carefully got the stack of boxes into the room. Setting them in a corner he noticed that one of them was labeled 'Scrolls' in plain English while the others were in Chinese, Japanese and Korean.

After her hot shower, Jana changed into a new set of clothes and walked out. Leaning against the door frame she watched as Tommy sat on the bed reading a scroll. Getting enough energy, Jana walked over to the bed and sat down right behind him.

Tommy looked up at her slightly and watched as she rested her chin against his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind." He said while motioning to the scroll.

"I was going to have you study them anyways." She whispered while wrapping her arms around his chest. "Would you want to read them out loud?"

"I'm still struggling with the language." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Jana looked at the scroll and shook her head. The symbol's jumped around and blurred together. "I think I'm going to lie down for a while." She whispered as she moved away from him and curled under the covers.

Tommy put the scroll back in its box and lay down next to her. Slowly he wrapped on arm around her and pulled her closer. She made a soft whimper then started to press her back into him. "Jana, if you're sick, maybe you should see a doctor."

"It's just a cold…I usually get them after a camping trip." Jana muttered before letting a shiver claim her body once more. "The fever will break by tomorrow and I will be miserable for three more days."

"Sarah wanted to know if you're going out with them for Sakura's birthday party today."

Jana moaned then rolled over slightly to glare at him. "Do I look like I'm going?"

Tommy laughed then ran a finger down her cheek. "No. Snake Eyes has suggested, against Sarah's wishes, that he and I shadow them."

Shaking her head Jana muttered something like 'father's prerogative' then closed her eyes again. For a few minutes Tommy held her in his arms then slowly got up. Another knock on the door made Jana moan again and roll over onto her stomach.

Tommy walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see Snake Eyes standing there. "I take it the women are leaving now."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi y'all! Sorry about the three week hiatus! The plot bunnies when kapoofie! But i'm kinda back...kinda not, it's still iffy. anyways r&r please!


	10. Chapter 10

The Amethyst Stone Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Random OC: My Mom…need I say anymore?

Synapse: Amethyst is trying to finish training Storm Shadow but they are also trying to help locate Demon Rose. What bit of Redemption Jana requires is mostly inner redemption, but it is hard to find. StormShadowxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 10

Jana had lost track of time but was startled awake when a cold hand rested on her forehead. She stared blurry eyed at the figure standing over her. Her fingers stuck out of the blanket as she held it close to her body.

"Corporal Ling, its Doc Holiday. I need to move you to the medical wing."

"It's just a cold." Jana muttered half out of it.

"The hundred and three degree fever counters what you're saying." Doc Holiday said while motioning for the people to bring in the stretcher. They carefully moved Jana onto it and then took off to the medical wing.

Jana felt her eyes roll into the back of her head trying to keep up with the passing light fixtures above her head. The whole thing was a blur. She could hear voices saying that they had to bring her fever down, had to find the cause of her fever. She even remembered them sticking needles into her skin. But after a while the memories faded.

Regaining consciousness once more, Jana sat up a little. She saw Tommy passed out on the side of the bed. Head resting on her left hand his face was turned so that he was facing her. A footstep made Jana's left hand shoot out and grab the source of the movement on her right side. Her fingers were wrapped around the wrist of the black clad ninja.

Tommy spluttered awake and saw that Jana was holding onto Snake Eyes' wrist tightly. "You're awake!" He said while looking at her astonished. "The Doctor said you weren't going to wake up for another day or two."

Jana noticed the IV attached to her right arm and then frowned. "Most knock out medication wears off of me in a matter of hours." She let go of Snake Eyes and then fell back against the pillows. "My head however, is wishing I had stayed under."

Snake Eyes watched as his sword brother and the Kung-Fu master smiled at each other. 'At least you're better now.' He signed before leaving.

Jana started to laugh at the way that Tommy's hair was flat on one side of his head and sticking up on the other. But as soon as she got into a good fit of laughter it turned into coughing.

Tommy took hold of Jana's hands with one of his own then put the other on her back. "Doc Holiday says you should take it easy. You had an upper respiratory infection and the flu."

"Shit," Jana coughed out before gaining control of her breathing once more. "I've never had one of those before."

Tommy chuckled a little then began to recant the tale of Sakura's birthday party. Jana smiled and made the sign for laughter, but once he got to when Baroness held Sakura at gun point he noticed that Jana looked down. "There was little that you could have done. I didn't do anything but stand there and look menacing."

"But I could have done something."

"Not without Sakura getting shot." The hand that had been placed on her back moved to her cheek. "Jana, don't feel too bad about not being there. Everything is going to be fine."

"Sakura, what about Sakura is she ok?" Jana stammered while trying to fight the butterflies forming in her stomach. His touch was gentle enough, almost a ghost of a touch, to make her shiver.

"Sakura is fine." Tommy let go of her hand and reached down, without losing contact with her cheek, for a black composition note book. "I started translating all of the scrolls your father left you."

Jana's eyes widened and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

"You're the one who wanted me to read them for you. It just made it easier to translate them at the same time." He was shocked that she was hugging him. "Jana, are you all right?"

Nodding her head Jana pulled away. "Sorry, I must be tired."

Tommy motioned for her to scoot over. He sat on the bed beside her and pulled her so that her head was resting against his chest. "I was shocked you hugged me for the reason you did."

Jana laced her fingers with his and felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It was nice, except for the fact that the bed was almost too small. Then a nurse walked in.

"You, get off the bed. You're not supposed to be in here unsupervised." The nurse, Nurse Nancy, shouted while moving towards the bed menacingly.

"He is supervised." Jana said adjusting her position so that she was on her side, curled against Tommy. "I got him under complete control."

Nurse Nancy's eye twitched slightly before she brought out a folder and started swatting the two of them with it. "Enough, you're supposed to be resting and you're supposed to have an armed guard."

Tommy got up, struggling not to laugh at the expression on the nurses' face. "By your leave master." He said turning to Jana and bowing.

"I say nay, you must stay." Jana said with a theatrical note.

Nurse Nancy's face turned bright red and her nostrils flared a bit.

Aaliyah and Doc Holiday walked in and both refrained from laughing. "Nurse Nancy, you can go…" Aaliyah said choking on her own laughter.

Nancy fled out before her anger got the best of her.

Doc Holiday sympathetically looked at the two lovebirds and pointed at the door. "You're free to go to your quarters…we left some medication and instructions on the bed already."

Jana got to her feet and then noticed the white gown she was wearing. "Oh, so not fair."

Storm Shadow looked at his girlfriend and quickly looked away in embarrassment. The gown was barely tied in the back and it barely came past her bottom. _Why am I embarrassed? She's my girlfriend for crying out loud_. He thought angrily towards himself.

Jana threw on a pair of pants that had been lain out at the end of the bed then tightened the gown a bit. "Tommy, could I borrow your jacket?"

Tomisaburo quickly handed his jacket to her without looking back.

"Are you ok, you seem slightly different." Jana slowly walked so she was facing him.

Doc Holiday gently pushed Aaliyah out of the room and put a finger to her lips.

"I'm fine." Tommy stammered while trying hard not to look at her figure. His eyes locked onto hers and he took a quick breath. Finally gaining control once more he walked Jana back to their quarters.

* * *

><p>AN: oooooo that's all i have to say r&r please.


	11. Authors Notice

Author's Notice

All righty folks, I'm back, and with a vengeance. Ok not really. I got out of a bad situation since I last posted for Demon Rose, Logical Listener, Amethyst Stone, Hammer to Fall, and Viper, and now I'm back in the mood for writing. However, when I reread all of my Fanfics I gagged (it was funny for my dad to watch me choke down reading them). I hated them. I won't remove them, but I am planning on rewriting them into one story instead of like five million. Seriously what was wrong with me? A story told from five or more perspectives, it's like murder for me now.

This time I'm writing season one all together in one story. There will be a lot of switching between characters and their given locations but that's cool. I can handle that. Moreover, I will be changing a few little things throughout the story. The character's personalities should remain the same (mostly) but a few little details will be reworked. (I.E: How Flint and Jane first met, the relationship between Sarah and Snake Eyes and how it fell apart, and so on and so forth.)

The new story will be called _Citizen Soldier_, just like season one was called for all my old stuff. I am in college now, as I have said in some of my other stuff, so that comes first. However, I will try to post a least one chapter a week…no promises however.

I also don't know if I'm going to continue working with Namiko Ai, she and I haven't talked in a while and…well I just don't feel it anymore. That spark of inspiration from friendship is kind of missing you know. If she wishes to continue working with me she knows how to contact me.

Hope to see your reviews for my new story _Citizen Soldier_ soon. I will be typing up the chapters sometime this month so please look forward to those.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
